


Nirvana

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles is Legal, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Smut?





	Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoudiazZoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/gifts).



> I still can't seem to write smut right.

* * *

The sporadic beat of his heart almost matched the sporadic thrusts of his lover. Stiles liked receiving and giving, two different pleasures that were both art in their own way. The power to dominate and surrender both equally in any role you took, power was in the hands of the beholder. But at this current moment, Stiles was surrendering completely. Not only was he surrendering his body, he was also surrendering his heart. He wanted Derek to see him in a vulnerable state, show him that he was the only person that could relieve Stiles of any ail. 

Derek has always been a passionate lover, he left bites and scratches on Stiles like he was painting a canvas. Angry red marks that were harshly brushed onto his skin, which would gradually turn into a severe looking purple over the next few days. Similar to the way the sky turned into a furious grey before a storm. The continuous pounding of Derek’s cock against his prostate reminded him of ocean waves crashing against a beach, a build up of energy that released over time. Sex was art. Raw, unadulterated art. The combination of two bodies making a beautiful rhythm, rocking like a sine wave. Involuntary sounds escaping, the mixture of sweat slicked skin slapping against each other and the lewd suction of air against the lube every thrust was salacious. Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Stiles.” Derek rasped roughly, it was clear that Derek was going to come soon. Stiles was on the verge of release too. The combination of musk and sweat in the air made Stiles salivate, it was such a distinct smell that made things almost smouldering. It was intolerable. Adding to the heat of the room. Stiles’ eyes were blurred. He wasn’t sure if he was crying or the pleasure was making everything out of focus. In the end, it was the sudden throb and hot release inside Stiles that pushed him over the edge. The young adult wasn’t sure what he screamed, but his orgasm was so intense that words involuntary kissed his tongue and fell out into a sweet song. He could only imagine the pulsating of Derek’s cock in him, it was a feeling that he adored.

“That was intense.” Stiles gasped, trying to catch his breath. Sex with Derek made him understand why the French referred to it as “La petite mort”. The force of an orgasm was similar to that of death. The sudden sensation of everything shutting off for a second. The overwhelming out of body feeling that occurs during that one second. Stiles understood why people got addicted to sex. Euphoria was an amazing feeling. Sex was nirvana.

“Isn’t it always?” Derek grinned lecherously, sliding out of Stiles slowly to not cause any discomfort. But Stiles couldn’t withhold that involuntary shudder that overtook his body, he was far too sensitive, “So how about another round?”

“Nope.” Stiles complained, “I’m already too sensitive. And here I was thinking that I would have a shorter refractory period that you, but no. You’re insatiable.”

“You were the one that started this.” Derek laughed, pressing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead, “I love you too.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles moaned, “Really? That’s what I said?”

“Yes, that’s what you said.” Derek teased, “Wait. Do you not love me? Was that a heat of the moment thing?”

“Of course I love you.” Stiles confessed, “I just didn’t think that the first time I would say it you’d be balls deep inside of me.”

“Stiles. Shut up.” Derek said, the tips of his ears turning red. One of Stiles’ favourite things to do was embarrass Derek. The ear thing was cute.

“I love you, Derek Hale.” Stiles smiled.

** fin **


End file.
